Yomofushinido
by remorsful fanfic writer
Summary: Humorous one shots of Link dying in Twilight Princess, First two Chapters, Death by a Japanese guy. Rated T for some Deaths.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Yomofushinido

Yomofushinido Part 1

Link had just arrived at Mayor Bo's house.

" Hey, Mayor, I heard that you beat the Gorons at Sumo." Link calls.  
" Yes, Yes I have." Mayor Bo says proudly.  
" I need to get up Death Mountain, But the Gorons won't let me through, can you teach me how to beat them?" Link asks hopefully.  
" Sure follow me!" Bo says walking away." By the way the kids are in Kakariko, but Illia is still missing though." Link mentions following the mayor.  
" Good, Renado is an old friend of mine." Mayor Bo replies with a smile as they come to an indoor sumo wrestling field.  
" Now I'll teach you the basic of sumo, in a match of course." Bo says with a smirk.

The duo enter their starting positions when a Japenise guy appears out of no where startling Link off the battlefield.

" Yomofushinido!" cries the Japanese man.  
" What the!" Link exclaims startledly.  
" Something wrong, Link?" Bo questions confused.  
" Where'd that Japanese guy come from?" Link asks pointing at the man.  
" I don't see anybody." Bo says confused looking at where Link's pointing.  
" But he's **RIGHT THERE**!" Link cries looking straight at the man that mysteriously appeared.  
" Here, Let me help you up." Bo reaches his hand out, only to trip and land on top of Link.  
" Sorry, about that bud, bud?" The mayor apoligizes as he gets off a non breathing Link.

 **Game Over**

 **Continue?**

 **Yes**

 **No**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Yomofushinido

Yomofushinido Part 2

Link has just finished climbing Death Mountain, when a bunch of Gorons try to roll him over.  
" AHHHHHHH!" Link panics." STOP!" demands a voice causing the Gorons to stop.  
" Is this human such a threat, that you all have to attack him at once?" questions an elderly Goron.  
" Thank you Mr. Old Goron Guy." thanks the swordsman for saving him." Please call me Gor Coron." says Mr. Old Goron Guy.  
" Okay." Link replies accepting the name." Anyway our leader has been possesed by a dark magic, so we sealed him in our mines." Gor Coron explains.

" I'll help, but how do I get in you're MINDS?" the green hero asks confusedly.  
" I said MINES." Corrects the old Goron." Oh, well how do I get to the mines?" Link sweatdrops.  
" Just through that door, but we can't allow a mere human into our sacred mines... unless..." Gor Coron says a serious face forming.  
" Unless?" Link asks copying the challenging face." You can beat me at Sumo!" The elderly Goron suddenly smiles.

The two get into the ring when...

" Yomofushinido!" shouts a Japanese guy appearing from nowhere.  
" Oh no, Not you again!" Link shouts in startlement, as he remembers the last time they popped up.  
" Something wrong?" Gor Coron asks in confusion." That Japanese guy is STALKING ME!" Link exclaims pointing at the man.

Everyone looks where Links pointing and sees nothing.

" What's a Japanese guy?" asks a random Goron.  
" Uh, a guy who speaks Japanese." Link sweatdrops.  
" What's Japanese?" questions another random Goron.  
" ... The Language of Japan..." Link answers starting to get annoyed.  
" What's Japan?" asks yet another random Goron.  
" **YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!** You guys love Sumo Wrestling and you don't even know What Japan is! Sumo is like their National Sport for Pete's Sake!" Link screams freaking out.  
" Did somebody call me?" asks Goron Pete.

" Link!" calls an irritated voice as Midna comes out of Link's shadow.  
" Stop being an idiot and get those Fused Shadows! Bad Wolf! Bad Human Wolf!" Midna chastises.  
" Fused Shadows this and Fused Shadows that is that all you think about!?" Link complains.

Everybody stares as it seems like Link is arguing with his own shadow.  
Gor Coron looks at the other Gorons and nods.  
Two Gorons sneak up on Link, One curls up into a ball as the other climbs on and then gets launched onto Link crushing him.  
" We don't need a senile human who sees invisible men and fights his own shadow, we need a hero." Gor Coron says to the motionless body.

 **Game Over**

 **Continue?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

Author's Note: Weird, this chapter made me think of the battle with shadow Link, Chip's name for the Werehog,and reminded me of Sticks.

Sticks looks at her shadow.

Sticks: Stop following me!

Well in the words of Sticks, There's no I in TEAM, but without an eye how does it see?


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Yomofushinido

Curse of the Cusor Fairy

Link is wandering around Hyrule Field, when a blue fairy starts following him.  
" Stop following me!" Link yells at the fairy." Link, there's nothing there." Midna says looking at the direction Link's facing seeing nothing.  
" Die stupid fairy!" Link starts chasing the fairy trying to slice it with his sword.  
Midna watches as Link hacks away at the air as he chases the "nonexistent" fairy like an idiot.  
" I got you this time. Now I got you. Get back here!" The Swordsman cries as he keeps trying to hit the fairy, only to miss everytime.  
" Link! Stop **BEING AN IDIOT!"** Midna says getting annoyed as Link slashes at nothing.  
Suddenly her hair turns into a spear and stabs Link in the heart." I did that using only a fraction of my ancestor's magic!" Midna cries in shock at her power.

 **Game Over**

 **Continue?**

 **Yes**

 **No**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Yomofushinido

The Tots Are Not Safe

Link had just enetered Ordon to tell everyone the children were safe in Kakariko Village, when he spots something on the ground.  
"What's these doing here?" Link wonders staring at a basket of Tater Tots on the ground.  
"Grrrrrrrrrr!" roars a strange noise. Expecting a monster, Link draws his sword, and after a few seconds, Link realizes the sound is coming from underneath him.  
"Whoops, It's just my stomach growling. Hehe..." the swordsman chuckles hungerly.  
"Link, do you think it's a good idea to just eat food lying around?" Midna complains as Link begins eating the Tots.  
"What? It's not like they're poisoned." Link says finishing the meal.  
"Whatever." Midna sighs slinking back into Link's shadow as they arrive at the Ranch.  
"Hey Fado, I just wanted to let you know the children are in Kakariko." Link greets the ranchhand.  
"Huh, the Tots are safe? Wait a minute... you're breath... You ate my Tater Tots!" Fado screams upon smelling Link's breath.  
"Oh, Uh, they were yours? Sorry, I just found them lying on the ground and..." Link begins to explain when Fado cuts him off.  
"Now what am I supposed to have for Lunch!? Get him!" Fado yells toward the goats.  
"Aghhhhhhh!" Link screams as he's trampled on by a stampede of angry goats.

 **Game Over**

 **Continue?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

"Ahaha, the moral of this story is don't eat food you find on the ground." Midna chuckles.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Yomofushinido

Spiders and Logic

Link had just recovered the missing statue in the Temple of Time, and is working his way back to the entrance when.  
"Hey... I can smash that deactivated Beamos." Link says moving the statue over to the laser shooting statue he deactivated in the elevator room.  
"Time to crush some rocks!" Link shouts as he uses the Dominion Rod to order the statue to smash the Beamos with it's hammer.  
The moment the Beamos is in pieces, a large swarm of baby Gohmas emerge from the fallen statue. "Ahhh! Spiders!" Link screams hacking at them with his blade.  
After slaying the infants, Link realizes something. "Wait a minute... How did all those baby Gohmas fit into that one Beamos?" Link ponders in confusion as he walks toward a gate.

"Come to think of it... How can a boomerang use wind power?" Link asks looking at the Gale Boomerang.  
"Link!" Midna shouts trying to snap the boy out of his thoughts. "How can rocks talk?" Link ponders referring to the Gorons.  
"Link! Snap out of it! We need to find the pieces to the Mirror of Twilight!" snaps the imp.  
"How can grass be used to call hawks and horses anyway?" the swordsmen says ignoring his partner, as he's about to realize he's in a video game.  
"Come on! Let's go!" Midna says in annoyance. " And all the Poes I've killed... why are their lanterns only visible when I'm human?" Link ponders by the gate.

Unbeknownst to Link, behind said gate is a Poe, and his comment has gotten it's attention.  
"Ummm... Link..." Midna warns the green man as the lantern comes closer.  
"Not now Midna, I almost got this figured out." Link shushes as the Poe is right on him.  
"Link!" Midna yells panicking. "I got it my life is a vid-" The hero gets cut off as The Poe cuts his head off with it's scythe.  
"You talk too much!" Midna screams at the disembodied head.

 **Game Over**

 **Continue?**

 **Yes**

 **No**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Yomofushinido

Link The Exterminator Gets Exterminated

"Well, that's another boss dow- what the heck!?" Link gasps putting away his sword as he notices the once giant spider is still alive.  
"Guess I still have work to do..." Link sighs as he pulls out his bow to and proccedsto take out the baby spiders surrounding the fleeing boss one by one.  
"Last one!" Link shouts aiming for the baby Gohma. As the spider disappears in a puff of smoke, the green clad swordsman looks around confused.  
"Where did she go?" Link ponders looking around the room for the little spider with the huge eye on it's back.

"I know i didn't kill it, cause the mirror piece hasn't appeared yet..." Link replies walking around, his footsteps echoing around the dark room.  
The swordsman decides to pull out the Dominion Rod and try his luck at smashing the hidden spider.  
Little did the hero know, was that he was standing infront of the last statue he took control of.  
As the Dominion Rod moves down, the statues giant fist crushes Link as a shadow emerges from his own.  
"You idiot! You could've just turned into a wolf and use your senses if you needed to see in this darkness!" Midna scoffs before leaving.  
Suddenly, over in the corner, an eye opens making itself known as the remains of Armogohma feeds on Link's lifeless body.

 **Game Over**

 **Continue?**

 **Yes**

 **No**


End file.
